Silque/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Level Up Quotes * "I feel sharp today. Aware. More focused." * "I feel the light of Mila's blessing." * "My hard work is beginning to show dividends." * "Hmm? I thought I heard the Mother's voice, but...sigh" (1 stat up) Class Change * "I accept my new mission with humble determination." Summary Screen * "The Mother is our mightiest shield." (Easy victory) * "I feel a bit...lightheaded... (Fatigued) * "Let us pray for our departed friends." (An ally dies) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "The Mother walks with me." (Full/High health) * "I will take care of this." (Medium health) * "If Mila wills it." (Low health) Upon Being Healed * "Many thanks." * "Thank you." Used Healing Item * "I must accept all the Mother's gifts." (Disliked) * "Thank you for this bounty." (Neutral) * "A gift from the Mother indeed." (Liked) * "How I've longed to eat this." (Loved) Enemy Dodges Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage Critical * "Mila judges you!" * "Repent now!" * "So be it!" * "Be saved!" Finishing Blow * "Here!" * "Reprehensible!" Defeated Enemy * "My prayers were answered." * chuckles * "I was sent for a reason." * "The Mother favors me." * sighs * "Poor thing..." Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy * "Remarkable!" * "The Mother loves you indeed." * "You're glowing today." * "You set a strong example." * "Simply mesmerizing." * "Good work!" * "Wonderful." * "Now I'' must contribute." * "Mila smiles upon you." * "Your training has paid off." * "Well done." * "Magnificent!" * "It's my turn to contribute." * "The Mother smiles on you." * "How did you come by such skill?" Negative Reaction to Allies * "Be careful, dear." * "That won't do at all." * "Your mind is wandering." * "The Mother is watching." * "What happened?" * "No more of that." * "You poor thing..." * "Slow down." * "What went wrong?" * "No more of ''that, please." * "I am here for you." * "Please. Slow down." Nearby Ally Below Half Health * "Hurry up and heal." * "You need to heal." * "Please, you must heal!" Death/Retreat Quotes Base Conversations ;First Conversation :"It was my mother's idea for me to become a cleric. She was a cleric as well. As for my father, I fear I never met him. When I was little, my mother and I went on a long pilgrimage. So you see, I'm quite used to grueling marches such as this. I can look at the sky and read the weather. I know which plants are edible. So if you find yourself wanting for advice, simply say the word." ;Second Conversation :"…You’d like to know more about Novis? Oh, it’s a peaceful little isle. When I left, the turmoil in mainland Zofia had not yet reached it. But the pirate scourge? Well, that was another matter entirely. They stole food sent from the mainland until we had naught to eat but fish. I’m not complaining—fish is lovely. Another gift from the Mother. But too much of a good thing can grow just a wee bit tiresome… Some of us began to wonder if we might start growing scales. Hee hee." ;Third Conversation :"You may recall me mentioning the pilgrimage my mother and I went on. Well, as it turns out, the pilgrimage was in Rigel. This is because my Mother was a cleric of the Duma Faithful. It was only later that she crossed to Zofia and left me with the priory. It was sudden, and I never learned why. She simply vanished from my life. But another mother rescued me when I was at my lowest—the Mother Mila. Now I will spend my life repaying that debt however I can. I will bring the Mother’s wisdom to the meek and lonely and save them in turn." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts